


Rooming With The Vocaloids

by lewdchange



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Reader-Insert, Spitroasting, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdchange/pseuds/lewdchange
Summary: A miracle has happened, and Miku, Luka, Rin, and Len have chosen you as their new roommate! The idols you've fantasized about are now under the same roof as you, and these fantasies are about to become reality.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku/Reader, Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Reader, Kagamine Rin/Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin/Reader, Megurine Luka/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

You look up at the house that will be your new home. A decent sized house with three bedrooms, albiet one you'll be sharing with four other people. Living in the basement in a house with four others doesn't sound especially luxurious, but this is different. Those four roommates are the Vocaloids, four up and coming virtual music idols that, for reasons that are too complex to explain here, are seeking a new roommate.

And of course you jumped at that chance. Rooming with your beloved Vocaloids? There was no way you were going to let this opportunity slip through your fingers. With that determination, you step up to the front door and press on the door bell. Absolutely no sound is produced. Starting to understand why they needed another roommate. You try a knock on the door, which functions as intended.

After a short while, the door opens, and the face and body of an angel stands before you. Her long, pink hair framing her face and flowing down past her shapely body and wonderful hips, you recognize Megurine Luka in an instant. You're taken aback at her beauty in person. Not even while jerking off to one of her bikini photo shoots have you been so entranced by her.

The confused expression fades from her face as she looks down and sees your luggage.

"Ah, the new roommate," she says with a nod, "you're here earlier than expected."

A full week earlier, but still not soon enough for you.

"I had to move out early after my last place burnt down," you lie, skillfully.

"I see, that's awful," Luka replies, probably convinced, "Come in, I'll introduce you to the others."

Delighted, you follow her inside, tying not to stare too much at her fantastic ass. She calls down her fellow Vocaloids, and the rest of them assemble before the two of you. They all introduce themselves, but you already know it all.

Megurine Luka, the sexy mature one of the group, with amazing breasts and a cool demeanor, and a little bit of exposed thigh from her skirt that is going to drive you wild.

Next up is Hatsune Miku, the only one of the group to have reached mainstream popularity so far, however slight. Compared to Luka, she was shorter and more of a slender build. Her breasts were smaller, but her shirt gave a very slight preview of the sides of them, which you appreciate.

Finally, Kagamine Rin and Len. They're twins, which means that every jerk off fantasy involved a threesome of some sort. Not very original, but it got the job done every time.

After introductions Luka tells them to leave you so you can settle in. As sad as you are to be separated from Miku's sideboob, you are in need of a short break. Suddenly meeting all four Vocaloids in one go takes a lot out of a person. After insisting you can carry your stuff down on your own, you unpack a few things and flop onto your bed.

As tempting as it was to have, say, Hatsune Miku come into your room, it doesn't really feel like your room just yet. Best to settle in first, to fully enjoy the experience. Taking a few moments, you reflect on what just happened. It's really real, you just moved in with the Vocaloids, and they're all even hotter in person. Normally this thought is something you'd beat off to immediately, but first impressions take priority. You get up and head upstairs.

After opening the door to the main floor, you run into Miku. It's impossible to tell if she was just passing by or waiting for you, but the latter is just too good a thought to not believe.

"Oh, Miku, hello again."

"Addressing me so casually, even though I'm a world famous idol?" she asks in a severe tone.

"Oh, I, uhh..." you stammer out. 

She giggles, "Just teasing! Really, I'd actually prefer if you didn't treat me like an idol at all. I prefer to be just Miku when I'm here."

You sigh in relief, as impossible as it is to not see her as Hatsune Miku, idol, it's nice to know she wants a casual relationship. Not like casual sex, but you file that thought away for later.

After a few more wonderful minutes of small talk, she takes her leave. Unfortunate, but the Kagamine twins appear to declare themselves your offical tour guides.

"Welcome to Kagamine Tours!" shouts Rin, waving her hands along with her brother.

"First stop, the kitchen! The place where food is!" Len helpfully exclaims.

The two of them lead you around the house, bouncing up and down as they excitedly put on an entertaining, yet educational, house tour. You follow them upstairs to where the bedrooms are. The doors to Miku and Luka's rooms are slightly open, and you make a quick mental note of their layouts for future reference. As you pass the twins' room, you can't help but notice only one bed. There was probably another one in the corner you missed, but now your mind is filled with dirty thoughts none the less. Well, more of them.

After the tour is finished you return to the basement to continue unpacking. That night, you think about your new roommates. It's a dream come true to be living under the same roof as such talented idols, but more than that, they seem like they'll make for good friends.

You think about how lucky you are to be in this situation. You then think about Miku's sideboob and pull out your cock to rub one out. The faces and bodies of your new roommates flash through your mind as you stroke your stiff dick. You focus on the memory of Luka's face when she first opened the door as you finish, cum shooting high in the air. 

The second day you spent several minutes stating at Rin's bare legs as she watched TV, which made for excellent bait material later that night. The second day Miku bent over to pick something up and gave you a full view of her panties beneath her little skirt. You excused yourself to the bathroom after that, cumming in record time. The third day you caught a glimpse of Luka in a bath towel. If you weren't in the middle of a conversation with Miku you would have taken care of the resulting erection, but you instead had to hide it from Miku, who was polite enough to pretend not to notice. You came twice that night from the memories.

Soon, a week had passed, with fun memories with your new friends and lewd fantasies with the same. Days of shared meals and interesting conversations were capped off with wondering how soft Luka's boobs were, or jerking off to the thought of a double blowjob from the twins.

Today, there's a big show for the four of them. Of course, you'll be tagging along you lend your support. They're currently running around the house, much to do to get ready. You feel out of place, having already finished adding the sparkles to your sign late last night and now with nothing to do.

Miku passes by, practically running in place as she talks to you, "Have you seen Luka? I need to go over some things with her."

You agree to go look for her, it's not a large house, after all, and start with her room. The door is open and the room seemingly empty, so you let yourself in, figuring you could get a good view from the window if she's outside.

Unexpectedly, you hear a sudden gasp from behind you. You quickly turn around and see, assuming this is reality and not a super convincing fantasy, Luka leaning against the wall, her skirt to the side and her hand down her panties.

You hadn't seen her behind the door when you looked in, although your thoughts were obviously elsewhere at the moment. She quickly pulls out her hand, but it's clear that she's been found out. Her panicked expression gets worse as the sound of footsteps approach from the stairs. 

Luka grabs your hand and pulls you behind the door with her. She puts a hand over your mouth, and you can feel the wetness on her fingers. Seeing, and now feeling that is getting you incredibly hard, but Luka is focused on the sound from the hallway. Clearly not wanting the others to walk in on this, she pushes the door closed.

"Oh, Luka, are you in there?" Miku asks from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'll be out in a second, just getting ready," Luka responds, trying to sound calm.

She presses up against you, her mouth whispering into your ear, "Please don't tell the others about this, I've just been so stressed, and I really needed this right now."

You're filled with a great sadness. The beautiful and talented Megurine Luka waa suffering so much. This can't go on, you must do something to help!

You reach your hand up Luka's thigh and grope her ass. She keeps her mouth closed tight, but a moan still escapes her lips. The others were still out in the hallway, and it was clear she was scared they would hear her. Your hand slips under her panties, letting you feel her soft ass directly against your hand. It's getting you very hard, and you use your other hand to pull Luka close to you, your growing erection pressing against her crotch.

"We can't do it here, we'll be found out!" she says with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Well we can't go out there like this," you counter, your hard on pushing her skirt to the side and grinding up against her wet panties, "and I know how badly you've been needing this."

"I… suppose you're right," says Luka, her breathing quickening as she holds her body close to you, flashing you a smile, "but make it quick!"

You smile back. Finally! It's not how you imagined it'd go, but you're finally going you fuck your first Vocaloid! You quickly undo your pants and pull out your now fully erect cock. Luka pushes her panties to the side, revealing her glistening wet pussy.

You put one hand on her ass, giving it a squeeze while you position your cock at her entrance. Without hesitation, you use your hard meat to part her lips and push inside of her.

Luka puts her hand on her mouth to stop a loud moan, and it's all you can do to keep quiet as well. Her warm pussy eagerly accepts your cock push forward until you're balls deep inside the Vocaloid.

You pause for a moment, intending to let her get used to you inside her, but she grabs hold of you and sticks her tongue into your mouth right away. She practically mounts you as she begins moving her hips, obviously not playing around. You firmly grab onto her sweet ass and start moving your own hips, already lost in pleasure as you thrust into her.

A few minutes into it, there's a knock at the door. You can feel Luka jump, and the two of you tense up.

"Luka? Are you almost ready?" Miku's voice asks.

Luka pulls back from your kiss, "I'll be out in a bit!"

A part of you desperately wanted to thrust hard right now, make it obvious that you were in here fucking Luka. Maybe even invite Miku in for a threesome. But you decide it's best to play it safe and wait.

"You can wait downstairs," Luka offers, wincing and hoping Miku would take her up on that.

"Kay," comes the reply, followed by footsteps trailing off.

Before you can continue, Luka pulls back, taking your cock out of her. Your disappointment doesn't last long, the sex starved Vocaloid putting her hands on the wall and sticking out her hips.

"Now, hurry and finish me off!"

You don't think twice about it, pausing only to pull down her panties, gripping her bare ass while pushing your hard cock back into her pussy. Not wanting to be interrupted a second time, you hold onto her firmly and pound her hard.

She allows herself to be a little louder this time, moaning while still keeping her mouth mostly closed. Seeing Megurine Luka bent over, taking your cock and barely able to stop from screaming as you fuck her was a huge turn on, and it felt like your cock was somehow getting even harder.

"Fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me!" whispered Luka between moans.

Your hips repeatedly slam against her ass, giving her what she needs. Your cock is so warm and wet in her tight pussy, you know you aren't going to last much longer.

"You ready to take my cum?" you ask, almost out of breath.

Her increased moaning was all the answer you needed, and with one last, hard thrust deep into her pussy, you blow your thick load inside of Megurine Luka. You can hardly stand up straight as your throbbing cock pumps hot cum into her pussy, her moans lasting your entire orgasm.

You almost collapse as you finish inside of Luka. You pull out, stumbling back a step. She stands up, putting her panties back on and adjusting her skirt. She looks back, a satisfied expression on her face.

"Wow, that was…" you say, out of breath.

"That was just what I needed," replies Luka.

She gives you a kiss on the cheek before opening the door and heading downstairs. You decide to wait a bit before going down, to avoid suspicion. After a couple minutes you exit the room. In her hurry, Luka must not have noticed her, but you've just made eye contact. Hatsune Miku is standing at the end of the hallway, a smile on her face.

You have no idea how to interpret this smile. It's not threatening, but for the life of you you can't understand why she would be happy after having caught you coming out of Luka's room. It's almost certain she's put together what's happened, and you aren't really into having that conversation.

You give Miku a casual nod and head down the stairs. The others greet you as they prepare to depart.

Later that night you're lying in bed. The show was amazing, obviously, but you can't help but get lost in the memories of what happened before. You can still feel Luka's skin in your hands and her pussy around your cock. As much as you'd love to sneak into her room for another round, you have no idea how she'd feel about that. Was it a one time thing? Would she come to you when she needs it again?

You think about how badly you want to properly fuck Luka. Strip yourselves down and feel each other's bodies. You pull out your cock and start stroking it, fully indulging in a fantasy with Luka as you remember how it felt inside of her. You stroke it faster and faster, grunting a little as you approach climax.

Suddenly the thought of Miku smiling in the hallway enters your mind. She immediately becomes part of the fantasy, pushing her to her knees and beating your cock in front of her. You tense up as you unleash a thick load directly onto Miku's face, cum dripping down the cheeks of the famous idol.

You lie back, wondering how things would be changing tomorrow. You close your eyes and drift off to sleep, your thoughts occupied by your beloved Vocaloids.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been nearly a week since that fateful day when you plunged your cock into the up and coming idol Megurine Luka. Since then, the two of you haven't talked about it, Luka seemingly too shy, often leaving the room when you're alone with her. It's not like you don't appreciate it even if it's just going to be a one time thing, but not knowing is maddening.

Further more, it's obvious that Miku had caught you with Luka. She's been giving you knowing smiles every chance she gets, but this is even more awkward to bring up. What would you even say?

You absentmindedly move your hand up and down your cock, lying naked on your bed. Being a full two floors away from the Vocaloids at night is a little sad, but it does allow you to masturbate in peace. Because as troubling as the situations with Luka and Miku seem to be, they're still incredibly hot and living with you, so you do need to take care of things.

Tonight's fantasy was making out with Miku while Luka gave you a titfuck. You thrust your hips up into Luka's soft breasts, your hand around Miku's hips, pulling her into a deep kiss. The two of them pushing themselves against you, moaning with pleasure, wanting you, was all too much to bear for long. You give your cock a few hard pumps before erupting, a load of semen firing up into the air before landing on your stomach, thoughts of Luka's face and tits covered in your cum filling your thoughts.

You clean up before turning in for the night. It's fine if these fantasies stay fiction, if that's what it takes. Just being able to spend every day with your beloved Vocaloids is enough. But taking it further would be more than alright with you.

The next morning you wake up late, possibly related to waking up in the middle of the night and jerking off again (fucking Miku's ass doggy style while she eats out Luka). You find a note on the counter that looks to be from Luka.

"Going out, back later."

And below that, another note.

"Same."

Followed by a third note.

"Also same."

You still haven't memorized their handwriting yet, but given that Luka left a note, followed by either Miku or the twins, followed by yet another note, it's easy to see the current situation. Everyone has gone out, probably for some idol related business, and you've got the house to yourself.

Not ideal, seeing as how you're here entirely for the chance to live with them, but there's not much that can be done about that. After grabbing some breakfast, you decide you'll take a nice, long bath. It'll be nice to lay back and relax and most certainly jerk off while you're in there.

You climb the stairs to the top floor and enter the bathroom, closing, but not bothering to lock the door. You start drawing water, making sure it's nice and warm before undressing. As soon as your shirt is off you start thinking off sexual fantasies. Trying to decide who you'd rather have bouncing on your cock while you lay in the bath, you're already hard by the time you drop your pants to the floor.

You kick your clothes into a corner and lean down to check the water. The sudden sound of the door opening behind you has your heart nearly leap out of your chest. Someone came home. Someone's getting a good view of your ass right now. The sound of the door closing again was a natural next step. Less so was the sound that came immediately before it. Unmistakably the sound of that someone taking the couple of steps to enter the bathroom before closing the door.

"Please don't be a murderer or a landlord" are your only thoughts as you turn your head.

Miku is standing there, smiling that smile bigger than ever. Luka went out and left a note. The twins went out and left separate notes, because they are separate people. Miku did not go out. Her cheeks are flushed red and she's breathing visibly hard. She knows she's being bad, and she's doing it on purpose.

"I know you and Luka fucked," she says before you can get a word out. "Bent her over and gave her the cock she needed."

You don't know where this lewd talk is coming from, but it's not helping your erection go down. You try to hide it with your hands, but you aren't fooling anyone.

"I know your secret," says Miku, "so it's only fair that you know mine."

She grabs at her sleeves, pulling them off and tossing them aside carelessly. Next, she lifts her legs and pulls off her socks. No, that can't be what's happening...

But she doesn't stop there. She unzips her skirt at the side, letting it fall as it comes loose, sliding down her long, bare legs, her striped panties just barely visible under her shirt. Her shirt that she's already opening, loosening her tie.

No way, no way, no way. What is going on? Hatsune Miku has cornered you in the bathroom and is undressing before you. There's no way this can be happening, but even as you think that, she pulls her shirt back, exposing her breasts. Her shirt and tie hit the floor, and the Vocaloid idol stands before you in nothing but her panties.

You stare at every inch of her body. Her tight, slender waist. Her small and perky boobs. Her beautiful shoulders. The thighs that are rubbing up against each other a little, and the slightly damp panties she's still wearing.

You aren't sure when your hands fell to your sides, but your erection is very visible to her, and she seems to be loving it.

"The truth is, I'm a really naughty idol... who really likes getting stared at..."

Which is certainly happening right now. You can't take your eyes off of her, her body is even sexier than in your fantasies. And her face, holy shit, she wasn't kidding when she said she liked to be looked at. She's just standing there, but it looks like she's drowning in pleasure already.

"You can... ah, you know, touch it, if you want..."

It took a couple seconds to even register what she said.

"Wait, you mean...?"

"You can masturbate to me..." Miku says to you, "Masturbate while I give you a private idol show..."

She reaches out her hands against the wall, pushing her ass out as she strikes a sexy pose. Her body shakes and she pants a little. Not only is the obviously the first time she's done this for another person, she's clearly very much into this.

Miku puffs out her chest, giving a small moan when her nipples push against the wall. There's no fucking way you're not going to take advantage of this. You grab your almost painfully hard cock and start jerking it. Miku gives a giggling moan when she sees you start playing with yourself. She really does get off to being seen like this.

Once you start masturbating in front of her, she gets into it even more, bending over and groping her tits. Twirling around to let you get a good look at every part of her. Shaking her ass in those increasingly wet panties, her bare, sexy back almost begging you to bend her over, kiss her neck, do everything to her.

Dozens of fantasies flash through your mind all at once. You pump your cock harder than you've ever done before, slicked wet with precum. You lean back on the edge of the tub to keep yourself from falling over, not slowing your hand.

Miku puts her arms up, swaying her hips back and forth as she continues to expose herself for you.

"You enjoying the special show?" she says between moans and pants.

"Yes! You're so fucking hot!" you gasp out, her reactions telling you just how much she's getting from this. "I've jerked off to you so many times! Ever since I first saw you, and even more times since moving in! Every night!"

Miku drops down to the floor, legs spread and her body unable to keep still.

"We masturbate at the same time, then! I get naked and stick my ass in the air when I finger myself! You know, if you were to walk in when I'm doing that, you'd be able to-"

Oh fuck, it's too much. Just the idea of coming into Miku's room and slamming your cock into that famous idol pussy is what drives you to completion.

"Miku! I'm cumming! You're making me cum!" you cry, beating your cock as fast as you can.

Miku stares intently at your throbbing cock, waiting for the proof. The proof that she's a drop dead sexy idol. That her body is irresistible. How many people have cum to her before? Finally, she gets to witness it happen before her.

Looking down at your idol crush in just her panties, you finally cum. Stream after stream of thick milk shoots out, some hard enough to land right in front of Miku, which drives her wild.

"Oh fuck yes, cum for this naughty idol! Use my sexy body to get off!"

Her words of encouragement only prolonged your orgasm, which gradually subsided, your cock finally spent and getting softer. You slump down to the floor, panting hard. Looking over at Miku, you see she's doing the same, her wet thighs telling you she enjoyed it just as much as you did.

After a couple of minutes recovering, Miku stands up and walks over to you, kissing you passionately.

"We're going to be having a lot of fun from now on," she says with a smile. That same smile from before, whose meaning you understand very well now.

Your cock twitches a little at her words, which elicits a small giggle from the idol. She picks up her clothes and leaves without even getting dressed, the sight almost enough to get you hard again, had you not just spent all your energy showing Miku how much you appreciate her.

You wipe up that appreciation from the bathroom floor before finally taking that relaxing bath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Miku AND Len! Just not at the same time.

You stick your arms in the air, stretching as you begin to wake up from a night's rest. You can feel your cock already fully erect, although you've stopped taking care of that the usual way. Where you'd normally pull it out and stroke it to the thoughts of the Vocaloids in various lewd acts, or maybe to some of their sexy swimsuit photos, you have a new, much preferable outlet. You climb out of bed, your erection clearly visible as you practically run up the stairs. The others are still asleep at this time, all but diligent Miku, bent over the kitchen counter. She's wearing her usual outfit, minus the boots, showing off her long, sexy legs. You follow them up from her feet to her short skirt, your cock throbbing at the sight of her soft skin. You stride up to her and lift her skirt, finding exactly what you expected.

"No panties? So naughty..."

"Oooooh nooooo, you caught me!" replies Miku in a flirty tone.

You grab onto her bare ass, squeezing and groping at it as you decend onto her. You can hear her breathing quicken as her number one fan finally awoke to worship her sexy body. You move one hand from her ass over to her pussy, already slick, and begin rubbing it.

"What a naughty idol! Wearing no panties and getting so wet from being felt up by one of your fans!"

You can feel her body shudder from your words, teasing her and indulging her fantasies. Less than a week ago you thought that Hatsune Miku was exactly the image she projects to the world, a hard working bubbly idol. And while that part may be true, you certainly weren't expecting her to also be a lewd slut, just as horny as you are.

You slip a finger up her pussy and pull your pants down enough to free your cock, letting your hard meat rest on her soft, petite ass cheeks. You feel her push back on your cock and move her hips up and down, giving you an assjob while you fingerfucked this famous idol in the middle of her kitchen.

"I'm gonna make a huge mess all over your sexy ass..." you tell her, cock between her ass cheeks.

You still hadn't actually fucked her yet, just having felt her up and jerking off onto her about a dozen times or so. Not that you're complainging, it was still amazing, and you didn't want to rush things. Not when you were enjoying the build up to what you knew was inevitable. This morning, Miku decided it was time to move things forward.

"I've got a better place for it. I wanna know how your cum tastes!"

She turns around and you let her push you against the counter, gladly taking her place as her hands worked your cock.

"Miku, you can't," you tease, "What would your fans think if they found out you were about to suck off a dick and swallow all its cum?!"

That little scenario was all it took to bring Miku to a moan, dropping to her knees and pressing her face against your cock. She rubs her soft cheek against your hard, throbbing meat. She looks at it with love in her eyes, opening her mouth and running her tongue right from your balls up to the tip. She does this several times, becoming familiar with your taste, using more tongue and getting sloppier each time.

"Come on, Miku, suck me off. I wanna blow my load into the mouth of this perverted idol!"

That was all the encouragement she needed before she took your dick into her mouth. From the moment her lips wrapped themselves around your head, you were in heaven. She pushed down deliberately slow, taking over half a minute to fully swallow up your cock. Even without the amazing sensation pulsating through your body, the mere sight of Miku down on her knees, giving you a blowjob, would be enough to make you cum.

You put your hands on her head and close your eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to savour the feeling. Just as you become confident you can hold back, she begins moving. You look down and let out a groan. There was no point in holding back now, Hatsune Miku was between your legs and sucking your cock. Might as well just give in. In exchange, you decide to give her the encouragement you know she loved.

"That's good, you little slut. Suck my cock, just like that! Imagine if your fans knew. They'd all want a turn!"

That got her to start rubbing her clit as she sucked you, her horny moans vibrating against your dick. The sight of one of your favourite idols masturbating as she gave you a blowjob was too much to bear, your hips instinctively moving back and forth.

"I didn't jerk off at all last night, so I hope you're ready to swallow a huge load..."

You could tell by her moans and quickened pace that she very much was ready to drink your cum. Good thing, too, because there was no way you could hold back another second. Miku sticking two fingers up her pussy was the last thing you see before closing your eyes and feeling your cock pulsate in her warm mouth. Another, longer moan, muffled by the cock you've got stuffed in her mouth. You can feel shot after shot of cum burst forth from your cock into her mouth, her tongue lapping against your shaft even as you came. You hold her head steady as you cum over and over into this horny idol's mouth.

After what feels like an eternity of milking your cock, Miku finally pulls her head back, your limp cock falling out of her mouth. You lean back on the counter, looking down, barely able to stand. Miku sits on the floor, the wet spot between her legs making it obvious you weren't the only one to cum just now. You both let out a tired laugh.

"Fuck, Miku, you sure know how to take care of your fans..."

You reach down and pull her to her feet before helping her clean up. You share a friendly breakfast together before she heads out for the day. You return to your room to get dressed, only to discover another surprise waiting.

"Len?"

Kagamine Len turns around, standing in the middle of your room. It was rare to see him without his sister by his side, and even rarer to see him down here.

"Oh, hey, I, uhh, you weren't here, so I..." he trails off.

You smile, "It's fine, my door's always open for you guys."

Well, any time after 11 PM might be troublesome, but if they wanted to join in, you certainly wouldn't stop them.

"Surprising to see you without your other half," you joke, suddenly realizing you haven't seen the twins together for the last few days.

"That's... kinda the thing. We had a fight over something stupid. I want to make it up to her, but she won't even talk to me."

"That's rough. Especially since you guys share a room."

"A bed, too, usually," Len says with a frown.

Len is over by your desk, casually flipping through a magazine of some sort.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were, but..."

He's still talking, but you've just caught sight of what he's flipping through. A set of photos of Rin. You recognize the one immediately. Your personal favourite, it's got the one of Rin in a microbikini, squatting down with her legs open. You've jerked off to the picture too many times to count, and it would be better if Len didn't see the cum stains you've gotten on the erotic picture of his sister.

Those soft legs spread open with only a small piece of fabric covering up her privates. The partly erect nipples poking out from her tiny top, barely enough to cover her small breasts. Her sexy expression, mouth slightly open, eyes like she wants it bad.

Fuck, you got caught up thinking about that picture and didn't realize Len had already flipped to it. He's staring right down at it, eyes fixed. It was even worse than you remembered, having shot a load directly onto her face a few times, it would be incredibly obvious that you had been jerking off repeatedly to his sister.

"I..." you look down, too embarrassed to even defend yourself.

Len doesn't respond, but some unexpected movement catches your eye. At first you thought it was just your imagination, but again and again, his pants twitch and am obvious erection is growing under there.

"I want to fuck her," says Len, still looking down at the semen stained picture of his sister.

"Oh, is that why you two are..."

"I know it's fucked up, but we've been having sex almost every single night!"

That was an unexpected twist. You think back to when you saw the inside of their room, and what Len said about sharing a bed. Were the two of them really fucking in secret every night?

Regardless of that answer, it was clear what he wanted right now. His erection looked painfully hard, trying to poke out from his shorts. You felt bad, it was obvious how much he wanted her. Might as well lend and hand and help him out. Besides, as Rin's twin, he was basically just as cute as her. You wrap your arms around him from behind and reach down to undo his shorts. He jumps a little, having been entranced by the picture.

"Wait, what are you..." Len says, his voice shaking.

"Shhhh, it's not good to let this get built up like this," you reply as you drop his shorts to the ground, letting his cock spring free.

Even as you undress him, his gaze is still fixated on Rin's picture. His breathing speeds up as you wrap your hand around his cock, slowly stroking him as he looks down at his sister in a skimpy bikini.

"As you can see, I've wanted to fuck her, too. I've beaten off to Rin so many times. Sometimes I cum right on her face."

You can feel his cock throb in your hands as you say that. You were thinking about how lucky he was to get to fuck Rin, but feeling how thick he is in your hand, you guess Rin was also pretty lucky.

"Fuck, I love cumming on her face..." Len pants out as you stroke his cock.

"You two getting nasty up there every night, that's so hot," you whisper into his ear, your hand speeding up.

"It started once when she went to bed in just her underwear. I kept touching her, trying to make it seem like an accident. Until she climbed on top of me and started kissing me. Now we don't even bother with clothes, we get into bed naked and fuck until we fall asleep!"

Len's story of how he fucks his sister had really gotten you going, before you knew it, you were practically on top of him, jerking him with two hands, your own erection poking against your pants and onto his ass. He must have noticed, because the next thing you feel is a hand reach down your pants and grasp your cock.

You were planning on just letting him cum to the picture, but you were losing control as he strokes your cock.

"When was the last time you came?" you ask him.

"Four days ago," he answers between heavy pants.

"Then let's do this properly!"

You let go of his cock and grab his shirt, pulling it over his head and off. With his shorts and underwear already down past his ankles, the idol was already naked. You grab his arm and push him onto your bed. He gives a cute yelp as he falls onto the bed. His sexy body fully exposed and thick cock slick with precum. You pull off your own clothes and climb on top of him, getting his smooth legs against your own. You look down at him, the two of you naked on your bed together. This was no longer about getting off to Rin, this was about getting to with each other.

"I didn't know you felt this way about us," says Len, his eyes darting between your face and your cock.

You giggle, "While we're sharing secrets, I've already fucked Luka."

Len's eyes widen, "Then, on that day...?"

"And Miku's been entertaining me quite a bit recently. In fact, I just finished cumming down her throat before she left. Of course, your sexy ass got me hard again in a hurry."

You smile and put a hand on Len's cheek. He blushes. You lay down on top of him, feeling his hard cock pressed against your own, and pull him into a deep kiss. Your tongues thrash together, pulling back just long enough to whisper at him.

"At this rate, I'll be fucking your sister in no time."

Len lets out a cry, his cock throbbing and twitching at your words. He reaches down and grabs onto your ass as you wrap your fingers around both of your cocks, jerking them both off, wet with the combined precum from the two of you.

"That turn you on? I'll let you watch, too. I'm sure you won't be able to hold back. It'll be a threesome in no time. You gonna fuck her ass or her mouth?"

Len back only answer in moans as you detail your lewd plans for his sister. He pulls you close, your bodies rubbing against one another, and you can get yourself about to climax.

"I'm gonna coat you in my cum! Get ready!"

You feel a thick rope of cum erupt from Len's cock, his dick throbbing on your own. You don't stop pumping the two cocks in your hand even as they both start cumming. You shoot off some onto his chest, but it's nothing compared to the explosion of cum from Len. Thick, white semen bursts out, far enough to hit his face and get in his hair. Enjoying the sight of this naked idol cumming all over himself, you continue jerking, your cum mixing in with his all over his chest.

Eventually, his cock fires off its last few spurts, twitching as cum dribbles out from it onto his stomach. You scoop up the cum on his face and chest, pushing it into his mouth, followed by your tongue, swirling the mixture of both your loads in your mouths.

You enjoy the afterglow together for a while before Len sits up.

"I should, uh, probably go take a shower," says the cum coated idol.

You smile, "Yeah, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's in.

You stick your head around the corner, checking for anyone else. Confident that there's no one there, you turn and look back down the stairs, giving Len a nod. He had put his shorts back on, but his bare chest was still covered in your cum, not to mention in his face and hair. You smile. It's a good look for him.

He responds to your nod by climbing the stairs after you. As luck would have it, you had recently run out of tissues in your room (the summer special group shot of all four of them in swimsuits will do that), leaving you no choice but to dash up to the shower to clean off all the cum.

"You're sure there's nobody there?" asks a nervous Len.

You grab his hand and pull him into the hall, "Awfully nervous for someone who's already half dressed!"

Len blushes, trying not to stare too much at your still nude body. You barely got any cum on you, mostly still on your cock and nowhere near as much as Len, but you were pretty comfortable with the short trip from your room up to the shower. You've already done sexual stuff with three out of four of the residents here, so why be shy?

The two of you quickly make your way to the bathroom, slipping inside and closing the door behind you.

Len lets out a sigh of relief, "Thankfully nobody saw me like this..."

"Wouldn't want them to get the right idea," you respond with a smirk.

Len looks away, embarrassed at the idea of someone discovering the results of him getting covered in two big loads.

Suddenly, his eyes widen, as if that idea had just become reality. You look over as well, immediately realizing the situation. In your rush to get here, you only checked that the route was clear.

Kagamine Rin states at you both from inside the bathtub, peeking over the side.

"L-Len...?"

In a panic, Len turns to leave.

"Wait!" came her response, accompanied by the sound of water was she stood up.

You both turn to look at her, and you get your first look at the nude body of Kagamine Rin. Not that the image you had just been looking at left much to the imagination, but seeing her in person and without anything on was an entirely different experience. You took in her lovely nipples on her small chest and petite frame, water dripping down her thighs.

You were getting harder by the second, but luckily Rin was too distracted by her brother to notice. Specifically, she was getting distracted by him also getting hard at the sight of her. The twins stared at each other, and whatever fight they were having seems to be on hold. Might as well help bury the hatchet.

You get behind Len and pull down his shorts, his cock springing free. They fall to the floor as one of your hands rubs his hips, the other his dick. Rin's eyes are fixated on his cock, slowly getting harder. It could use some help.

Aided by the cum still covering your cock, you press up against his ass and slowly push inside. He lets out a moan that's both cute and sexy, and his cock stiffens to full length immediately. You grab it and give it some quick pumps.

"Look how bad he wants to fuck you," you say to Rin, who's already getting out of the tub.

Rin's glistening pussy showed that she needs this just as bad as Len, and the two embrace as soon as she's in range of him. Although you can't get a good look from back here, the sounds make it obviously that they're now in the middle of some very passionate kisses.

They waste no time, and already Rin is climbing up and onto Len's cock, sliding down until his shaft was fully inside of her. Len started thrusting upwards immediately, which sent shockwaves of pleasure through your cock, still buried deep in his tight asshole.

You put your hands on his shoulders as you begin to thrust as well. Len hoists his sister up and latches his mouth onto one of her nipples, sucking it while bouncing the moaning idol singer on his dick.

It had been less than two minutes since you and Len entered the room, but all three of you were already deep into a frenzied threesome. After who knows how long, Len manages to form a sentence that was only mostly moans.

"Rin, you just HAVE to take this cock up your ass!"

"I have been wanting to give double penetration a try...!"

You were enjoying fucking Len's ass, but no way you were turning down a chance to compare the twins' asses! You slide your cock out of Len and get on the other side. You take Rin's soft, smooth ass in your hands, groping at it for a bit before spreading it open and bringing your tip to the opening.

"I thought I'd be nervous, but all I want is for you to fuck my ass while Len pounds my pussy!"

Hearing the normally cute and bubbly Rin yell out such lewd stuff was a huge turn on, and before you knew it your cock was already pushing into her ass. Your hands slide up her body, arriving at her tits, grasping them, flicking her stiff nipples.

The sex had gotten incredibly intense. Len almost loses his footing, falling back into the wall. Rin and you go with him, the fucking continuing uninterrupted.

You mount Rin's ass, pushing deep and hard, in turn pushing Len's cock deeper into her pussy. Both of their voices get louder as you do this, and it felt amazing. It was like you were fucking both twins at the same time. You put your hands on the wall, ramming your hips as hard as you can, getting balls deep into Rin's ass.

The intensity was far too much to keep going, and orgasm quickly overcame you all. Despite already having shot twice today, your cock explodes in Rin's ass, pumping a thick load into her hole while Len's own warm cum fills her pussy.

The three of you collapse into a pile of warm flesh, Len and your bodies enveloping Rin.

After a bit of time to recover, you stand up and get in the tub, not wanting all that warm water to go to waste. You lean back and beckon the twins to join you. They giggle at your invention to your bath time harem, entering the tub and lying on you, holding hands with one another.

You give a sigh of contentment, having had a busy morning. Rin and Len rest on top of you, lazily making out while your hands explore their bodies. More and more your situation seemed unreal, having just finished a threesome with the Kagamine twins and now casually groping both their asses.

Fuck, how could you stay soft with something like that happening? Rin grabs your cock after it twitches against her leg.

"Just can't get enough, can you? How about my pussy this time?"

"How did you know? I was just thinking about how I wanted to fuck you again!" you joke, helping rearrange the twins so that Rin was bent over the side of the tub.

You wrap yourself around her body, your hands touching her chest and your lips on hers. Your hard cock easily pushes into her waiting pussy, and it's mere seconds before you're thrusting fast.

"Oh brother dearest, I believe that their ass is unattended to!" lets out Rin between erotic groans.

Len's response is quick, and you can already feel his hands on your ass and his cock against your entrance.

"Returning the favour? It's appreciated!" you say, looking back at Len with a smirk.

You appreciate just how horny these two are, almost as much as Miku is. You had no idea just how great this would all turn out, but now you're fucking Rin while simultaneously taking Len's cock up your ass.

Like you, Len had already gotten fully hard again, and also quickly returned to full speed. Between his thick cock and Rin's tight pussy, you were currently experiencing both sides of the pleasure the twins experienced each night. No wonder they did it so much, they're both great at this.

A loud moan from you seems to please the two of them, and Rin pushes back hips to drive your cock even deeper while Len holds nothing back as he fucks your ass. He grabs your shoulders as you had done before and slams his hips into you, Rin matching his pace and burying your cock in her in time with each thrust.

Having already orgasmed a few times, they were able to go hard like this for longer than before. Pleasure washes over your entire body, crashing into you hard enough that you felt like you might pass out. Being the twins' plaything was too much to handle, and eventually you cum again.

Your cock twitches deep inside of Rin's pussy, shooting yet another load in the cute idol. Len watches you creampie his sister, his own cock throbbing, seconds away from finishing inside your ass.

Another round of orgasms sap away the last of everyone's strength, leaving you all tired messes. You return to laying in the tub with the twins, taking turns kissing each other, your naked bodies wrapped around one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful, you'll wake the neighbors!

You lie naked on your bed, flipping through the newest photo book the Vocaloids put you. Yes, you've seen most of them nude and had sex and all that, but that doesn't mean you can't appreciate the old ways as well. Your cock twitches at the sight of a group shot in bikinis, their nipples poking through their tops ever so slightly. Besides, if you bothered then every time you wanted to get off, they'd get nothing done.

You get a ways into stroking it to the bikini pic before your phone vibrates. You grab it and the text is good enough to make you stop jerking it.

"Come to my room."

Four lovely words from Miku. Considering who it's from, there's no chance it's anything but lewd activities she wants you for. You toss the phone on your desk and get up. No point in getting dressed, everyone should be in bed by now. You head up to the top floor, still erect.

When you enter the upstairs hallway Miku opens her door, evidently also wanting to get down to it. She's completely naked, with her hair down from her usual twintails. She gives you a smile when she sees that you came naked, pleased to see her reputation in action.

She moves quickly, over to you in a few quick strides. Immediately she leaps up, grabbing onto your shoulders, and in one quick motion, lowers herself onto your cock. Her pussy was already wet and prepared for this, and you slide into her easily.

You catch her by her ass, half taken aback, half incredibly turned on by her aggressive maneuver. She looks at you, fire in her eyes, and gives a very naughty smile.

"Looks like you've finally gotten around to fucking all of us."

You give her ass a slap and hold her close, her chest on yours.

"Surprised the biggest slut in this house was the last," you tease back.

"I'd say you're at least my equal," says the idol who just impaled herself on your cock outside co-workers' rooms.

"At least you know me well," you say before beginning in earnest.

You lift her up before letting gravity help drive your hard cock deep into Miku's pussy. Not only was she incredibly tight, but doing it out in the open like this, with no way of hiding was such a turn on.

Miku must have known this, because she was attempting to keep her voice down. You decided that you needed to see how far you could push this. You thrust your hips as she drops down, a loud, wet slapping sound filling the hallway.

"You're doing that on purpose!" she says breathlessly.

"I'm just giving you what you want," you respond, pushing her up against the wall everyone's rooms were on, thrusting into her as hard as you can.

"They might hear this if we're this loud..."

"Isn't that also what you want? To be outted in front of all your friends as a perverted slut? Even if they all walked out right now, you wouldn't stop, would you?"

Miku grabs onto your hair, tongue out, "I wouldn't even slow down!"

"Oh, that's what I love about you, a complete fucking slut through and through!" you groan as you push harder and faster into your fuck buddy.

Miku's legs fall to the ground, and you let her down so she can reposition herself with her hands on the wall, ass sticking out, just begging for you to continue to stuff her. You grab her hips and crash into her cunt, going wild as you rail this horny idol.

After a few minutes of fucking her from behind, there's a creaking sound to your right. You both look over to see Len and Rin peeking out from their door. Len was at least shirtless, and Rin had on a bra, for now. Based on her face, Len was teasing her somewhere, possibly even fingering her.

As promised, you don't even slow down, your dick continuing to thrust into Miku. The two of you wordlessly stare back at the twins, who slowly retreat back into their room.

"Looks like they're in the mood now," says Miku, her voice getting even more excited.

You pull on Miku's hair, enough to bring your mouth to her ear and whisper, "I bet Len is going to be picturing your face when he cums inside of his sister."

As expected, that image drives Miku wild, her juices splattering onto the hall floor. She starts pushing against the wall, thrusting out her hips, bringing you with her into the ocean of pleasure. You roughly grab onto her tits and start fucking Miku like an animal, focused only on feeling as good as possible.

Eventually you give one last, powerful thrust, pushing yourself into Miku, her face and torso pressed against the wall. You hold that position for nearly three straight minutes as you cum alongside Miku.

You pull out, cum dripping from Miku's pussy, but your cock is still hard.

"I need more of this sweet body," you whisper.

You squeeze Miku's ass and give it a spank. She moans from your rough yet playful touch, putting her hands on Luka's door and sticking out her ass. Miku looks back at you with a devious expression. You had already gotten caught fucking by the twins, might as well give this horny, naked idol the pounding she so needs.

You grab her hips and push your cum coated cock up her asshole. It was almost tight enough to shoot another load right away, but you hold firmly onto her body and start thrusting hard. Miku doesn't hold back, screaming her lust as loudly as she can.

"Almost like you want Luka to know you're getting fucked out here," you whisper, wrapping your arms around the idol's soft, smooth body.

"If she comes out, we can have a threesome," Miku says with a giggle.

You pull on Miku's hair, kissing her neck.

"Why wait?"

You could tell from Miku's shuddering body that she wanted it as bad as you did. You pull out, Miku giving you a naughty, knowing look, before pushing open Luka's door and switching on the lights in one smooth motion.

Luka quickly reached for the covers, pulling them over her bottomless form, knocking her panties off the bed in the process.

"M-Miku?! What are you two-?!"

"Don't try to hide it, you were getting off to what we were doing," Miku says, walking in.

You follow behind her, erect cock swaying from side to side. Luka stares directly at it, mouth sightly agap. You can see her nipples poking out against her shirt, making the half naked Vocaloid look incredibly sexy.

"Can you take off your shirt? I'd like to see your tits while I'm fucking you this time," you say.

Luka looks stunned. She's by far the most reserved of the Vocaloids, especially compared to Miku, but it's too late. It's been so long since you last fucked, and touching herself while she listened to you and Miku just outside her room meant that she was way too deep to say no. She wanted it, badly.

Her shirt comes off and lands on the other side of the room. Her big, heavy tits spill out, looking even better than you imagined.

"How many times have you jacked it to these tits of hers?" asks Miku with a devilish smile.

"Too many to count," you reply.

Luka's face is flustered and drowning in lust, ready to be taken by you as she pushes the covers off her now fully nude body.

You hop on the bed and immediately start groping her. She lays back and moans out loudly. Miku joins in, grabbing your cock and stroking it as she guides it to Luka's wet, waiting pussy.

You waste no time in pushing inside and drilling down into her, your hands still holding her boobs. You look down, wondering how it came to be like this. Even the first time was just a fully clothed quickie, but now the normally reserved Megurine Luka is under you, fully naked and legs spread, screaming for you to fuck her, while the equally nude Hatsune Miku is rubbing her body on you from behind, enjoying watching her friend's face make some fun expressions.

Between the loud slapping sound of railing Luka's tight pussy and the moans the three of you are making, it's obvious the Kagamine twins are well aware what's going on. Miku seemed to have the same thought.

"We have tomorrow off, so how about we have a big orgy?"

You didn't think your cock could get any more stiff, but it was greedy. Luka responded through her moans.

"You mean, all of us?!"

It was clear she was very interested, biting her lip and cumming almost immediately after. You and Miku look down at her happily, pleased with how quickly she came around.

"Looks like Luka is as big a pervert as we are!" says Miku, licking your neck and playing with your nipples.

The first time you had sex with her was almost overwhelming, but now you're enjoying playing with Luka. You grope at her tits hard, thrusting in deep.

"Perverts deserve a special reward!" you yell out before dumping a thick load of cum deep in her pussy.

You drop down, hardly having time to catch your breath before you find Luka's tongue in your mouth. You passionately kiss her back, feeling the covers pulled over you. Miku puts her arms around you, sandwiching you between her and Luka.

"Get some sleep, you two, we've got a busy day tomorrow," says Miku with a tired giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special all boning chapter

A pleasant warmth spreads through your body. You lazily open your eyes, peering down at the two famous, and nude, singers perched on your legs, running their tongues along your hard cock. You lift your hands and place them on their heads, your cock twitching from their stimulation.

"Looks like they're finally awake," says Luka between licks.

"Finally, I was getting tired of rubbing myself," adds Miku.

They pull you up, impatient, hands all over your dick.

"No time to waste! Let's all go get naughty with each other!" Miku shouts, getting up off the bed.

"Rin and Len are already downstairs. Let's go give them the good news," Luka says with a smile.

The three of you head downstairs, not bothering with clothes, since they'd be gone soon anyways. You grope the asses of the two idols on either side of you. Luka's ass is plump and soft, and you feel like your fingers could just sink right into it. On the other hand, Miku's ass was smaller, with a tight firmness to it. Both were completely perfect.

Perfect was also how you would describe the looks on Rin and Len's faces when they see you three enter the kitchen naked. You keep squeezing those perfect asses while they reach down and jerk your cock.

"Well," you say, grinning, "you two joining in or not?"

Rin and Len look at each other before smiling. They get up from their seats and lose their shirts on the way over to you, the topless twins kneeling down to begin sucking on your cock.

Luka and Miku leave your side, and while the lose of two perfect asses in your hands is bad, seeing their next move made it worth it. Luka pulls down Rin's shorts and panties and begins eating her out. Rin moans, her face against your cock as her remaining clothes are pulled off and her pussy licked.

Miku follows suit, pulling off Len's shorts and grabbing his cock, her tits on his back as she jerks him off. He moans loud from his friend's handjob, opening his mouth wide enough for you to slide your cock inside it.

Seeing all four of those wonderful Vocaloids on the floor in front of you, all nude and getting extremely naughty, made your cock twitch wildly. It was now extremely clear that every last one of them was as horny and perverted as you were, if not more.

You grab Len's hair and give him what he wants by thrusting hard into his mouth, facefucking his warm, slutty mouth. The sensation lasted less than a minute before your dick throbs, ready to release.

Grabbing his head, you pull Len close, your balls hitting his chin and your cock exploding into his mouth. You deposit wave after wave of hot cum right down his throat, which is enough to send him over the edge as well. Miku pumps his cock at full speed the entire time he cums, shooting up high enough to hit your thighs and get all over her hands.

Miku comes over and starts making out with Len, swapping your cum between the two of them. You slap your cock lightly on Miku's smiling face, her tongue lapping up any excess cum on it as the two idols kiss and feel up each other's bodies.

You look over at Luka to see that she has turned Rin over and is still eating her out, Rin's legs up in the air, her voice not quite drowning out Luka's very loud and wet licking.

"Miku... I want to..." begins Len.

"Do it, Len! Fuck me as hard as you've always wanted!" replies a lust drunk Miku.

Len practically tackles Miku to the floor, the pervert idol opening her legs for him to slam his still hard cock into her pussy. He puts his hands on either side of her head and starts at full speed, his hips crashing down into her.

Your cock twitches at the sight of the two of them fucking like animals on the floor. You come up behind Luka, face still buried in Rin's crotch, and slide your cum and saliva coated dick up her perfect round ass. Her shrieks of pleasure were short lived as Rin grabs her face and pulls her back down to her waiting pussy. You give slow but forceful thrusts, like you were fucking Luka right into Rin's pussy.

Reaching around, you grab at Luka's nipples, playing and pulling on them, assfucking the formerly shy singer. If you hadn't just shoot a big load down Len's throat, you'd probably had already cum from the tightness of Luka's full, jiggly ass, but your recently shot cock was instead able to pound her ass until she came.

Luka collapses, her head still between Rin's legs, who looks up to see what had happened. Not wanting to keep her unsatisfied, and still hard beyond belief, you pick up the lightweight idol, positioning Rin on all fours in front of Len and Miku.

With no hesitation, you grab Rin's hips and ram your cock into her wet little pussy. Len looks up when he hears her moans, finally focusing on something besides Miku's lewd face and bouncing boobs.

"Ahh, my brother is fucking Miku right in front of me!" exclaims Rin.

"And my sister is getting fucked doggy style right in front of me!"

Without stopping his thrusting, Len leans in and starts kissing Rin, the two twins sloppily licking each others' tongues as they fucked other people.

Seeing Miku's body helplessly flailing under Len, taking his thick cock, and the two twins kissing each other, you were getting even hornier than before. You start ramming Rin's pussy as hard and fast as you can, leaning over her and groping at her flat chest, roughly playing with her tits as you lose control, groaning and giving Kagamine Rin a creampie. She breaks the kiss to scream as your cum flows into her, your arms tightly wrapped around her body.

Finishing your orgasms at the same time, Rin and you slump over, panting heavily. You look over at Len, still fucking Miku full force, briefly wondering how he's lasted this long before noticing the cum covering his cock and leaking out of Miku's pussy.

Seeing those two fuck like rabbits in heat gets you hard again, your cock unsatisfied with just assfucking Luka and cumming in the Kagamine twins. You motion to Len, who gives a nod and a smile before picking up Miku, his cock still inside her. She looks back, confused at first, but her eyes light up as she sees your cock.

You spread Miku's ass open, pushing into her other hole. She screams and grabs onto Len's head, who takes advantage of the situation to start licking her tits. Once you're fully inside, you feel her tight hole sliding off as Len starts bouncing the cock loving idol on both your hard shafts.

You grunt and thrust your hips upwards, fucking Miku's ass as hard as you can, knowing it wouldn't be enough for her. You decide to give her the extra spice she loves.

"Look at this idol slut, taking two cocks at once! If only your fans could see you!"

Len smirks and joins in, "Yeah, they'd all want a part of you. Can you handle that many cocks?"

It works, driving Miku even further into lust, "Yes! Let me handle all your cocks! Fuck all my holes and shoot your cum all over my body!"

Hearing Miku go full blown cumslut as you fuck her alongside Len was too much.

"Miku! I love you and your slutty body so much! I'm going to cum because of you!" you cry out, burying your cock deep into her ass.

"Me too! I'm done with just jerking off to you! I'm going to fuck you lots from now on!" Len yells.

Miku shrieks as she gets her first double internal cumshot, her heavenly voice filling the house. It was less powerful than before, but it was still one of the most intense orgasms you've ever had. You and Len can hardly stay standing, using the last of your strength to gently lower a happy Miku to the floor.

Len gets on your lap, embracing and kissing you. You can't help but notice his dick is still rock hard. You stroke it a bit, rubbing it against your half erect cock.

"Still not enough for you?" you ask.

"Then why not let me have a go on it?" asks a frisky Luka, crawling over to you two on all fours, her ass up in the air.

A newly vitalized Len hops up off your lap, getting behind Luka, "I've jerked off to you, too!" he says, not wanting her to feel left out.

"I've cum on nearly every sexy picture I have of you," you add, pressing your stiffening cock to her lips.

Luka smiles and blushes, enjoying the attention. She takes your cock into her mouth and sucks, her moans vibrating against your shaft when Len puts it in from behind. He starts slowly at first, but none of you can hold back for long, his hips hitting harder and faster with each thrust. You hold Luka's head gently, pushing your dick along her tongue and into her mouth.

Len starts fucking Luka hard enough for her big, round tits to start bouncing as they hang down. You enjoy the sight of her lovely face pushed up against you, your cock sliding past her full lips into her mouth.

After a bit you readjust, laying down with Luka on top of you, your cock in her pussy, and Len on top of her, his cock in her ass. You remember how reserved she was when you first met. Even your first time was tame compared to this.

"Yes! Just like that! Give it to me! Give me that hard cock up my ass!"

Sandwiched between you and Len, that same idol singer was now naked and moaning, taking a double penetration as you grabbed her big tits and sucked on her nipples. You can feel her skin on yours, her body pushed down hard from the force of Len's wild fucking.

"Oh, fuck, Luka! You're so tight! I'm gonna cum so hard!" cries Len from above.

"Fuck me harder, Len!" shouts Luka, pushing her tits right into your face.

Even with how many times the two of you had already cum, fucking Luka's tight holes could only last so long. You grab onto her hips and start matching Len's thrusting as best you could, trying to cram both cocks into her as deep as you can. After the eighth or ninth thrust, you both hold it, pumping your cum into Luka's pussy and ass at the same time.

The three of you lay on each other, moaning and cumming together, until you're all barely able to move. Len and Luka slide off, you and Len still sandwiching her. She starts kissing Len as you press your body against her back, lazily groping her tits.

For the time being, the house quiets down, you and your beloved Vocaloids taking a much needed rest.


End file.
